1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing treatment and management system using an electronic data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a sewing treatment and management system using an electronic data processing apparatus having a database integrated by a computer network for electronically processing data necessary in the manufacture of apparel goods in an information service network open to the entire apparel industry.
The present invention also relates to a sewing division assistance system using an electronic data processing apparatus having a database integrated by a computer network for electronically processing data associated with a textile and its raw materials in an information service network open to the entire apparel industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an apparel industry where small-quantity, large-variation apparel goods such as female dresses, i.e., dresses which tend to gain or lose popularity, are handled, a sewing treatment division located downstream of the apparel industry manually performs only a sewing treatment in accordance with an instruction from an apparel planning division located upstream of the apparel industry.
More specifically, the sewing division has received a minimum quantity of data required for the sewing treatment on the basis of the traditional practice. For this reason, productivity is low in view of the sewing treatment and management, and the improvement of quality of apparel goods is limited.
Each sewing division has pre- and post-processes accompanying the sewing-process, and systematic management is not performed between the respective sewing divisions. In other words, the respective sewing divisions involve individual managing operations. The standards of jobs and management are not clear, and efficiency is degraded.
Conventionally, each sewing company rarely has a direct business transaction or gets in touch with a fabric company or a raw textile material company in accordance with the particular traditional practice in this industrial field. Under these circumstances, it is difficult for the sewing company to access data (including data of the raw textile material) associated with the manufacture of the textile. The sewing company has no chance to involve in manufacturing planning and management and involve with the physical properties for the textile and the raw textile materials. It is almost impossible for the sewing company to select an optimal textile company and an optimal raw textile company in accordance with its own decision.
In the apparel industry, a business promotion to meet the needs of the times has been attempted using an electronic data processing apparatus utilizing a so-called VAN (Value-Added Network).
This attempt is limited within each business enterprise initiated by the apparel side and is not extended to the sewing treatment and management and then the textile and raw textile materials.
As described above, conventionally, the sewing company cannot grasp physical properties of textile or manufacturing planning and management including an order process by its own decision for the textile and raw textile materials. The sewing operation is greatly delayed due to the delay of delivery of the textile. The sewing company frequently receives returned goods from apparel companies due to the loss of sales opportunities of the apparel companies or undesirably has a large quantity of stock.
The sewing company cannot select concerns handling the textile and raw textile materials by its own decision due to the traditional practice. For this reason, even if the textile used for the sewing treatment is inappropriate, a change in textile cannot be requested.
This bad practice is based on a main cause in which data associated with the manufacturing planning of the textile is not supplied to the sewing company. Even in a conventional closed electronic data processing system using a VAN in the apparel industry, data groups to be supplied to sewing companies are not properly stored, and a database managed by a computer network which integrates the data groups is not utilized.
A conventional apparel industry does not have a system for properly offering sewing and management data of apparel goods to sewing divisions.